The Life and Work of Claude Speed
by The Last Gamer
Summary: Isn't the title explicit? Claude Speed, from San Fierro, SA, to Liberty City, Liberty State, the complete story of his crime career… and life, as told by himself.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood and Races

**Life and work of Claude Speed**

A fanfiction by The Last Gamer

**Summary**: The title isn't explicit? Claude Speed, from San Fierro, SA, to Liberty City, Liberty State, the complete story of his crime career…

_**Disclaimer: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Thfet Auto San Andreas, the Grand Theft Auto franchise, third era and characters are property of Rockstar Games and DMA Design, today known as Rockstar North. This fanfiction and its contents are of my property.**_

Chapter One: Childhood and Races

My name is Claude Speed. Many of you should have heard of me, I don't know, robberies, vehicle jacking, multiple rampages… and so on. I am, truly, a man of few words. Many believe I am mute. Few have heard my voice. This is the story of my life, the story of my rise, fall and stability. This is my pass through the cold world I have been living in.

I was born in San Fierro, San Andreas, in January 21st, 1974. My family, the Speed family, was at the moment one of the most wealthy and powerful families in San Fierro. My father worked as a business man for the ZIP company all over the country. My mother was a nurse at San Fierro's General Hospital. And I was the only child born and raised. As far as I can remember, we used to live in Calton Heights. I'm from American (by my father) and French (my mother) lineage. She gave me my grandfather's name, and my father liked that idea. Maybe that is the first memory I have before my father disappeared.

It was a cold, rainy night. He came into our house, threw off his suitcase, and shouted at my mother when she asked him what was wrong. After that, a fight, me hiding in the shadows and finally my father packing up his clothes and stuff into a trunk. He left the house hitting hard the door, and I came to ask mother what had just happened.

- Nothing, Claude. Your father has gone to one of those business trips he regularly does…

- But why did he hit you? He shouldn't have done that!

Maybe I was too young to understand the situation. Maybe not. But you have to realize that you cannot hide _that_ from even a little boy. She started crying and, somehow, I understood that I was meant to support her in these hard times that started to overshadow our past.

- Claude, I want to tell you something.

- What is it, mom?

- Do you remember your grandfather?

- Yes! You told me, when we visited his home, that he used to be a sailor in his young days.

- And you shall remember his name is same as yours.

- And what was that you wanted to tell me?

- When your… - She paused herself a little. – father and me had you, we decided to give you the same name as your grandfather, because he used to be a brave, strong man. You have to understand that I need, more now than any other time, that you have to be brave and strong as your grandfather used to be in his younger days.

Two tears popped out of her eyes as she said the last sentence, with a broken smile, and a sad look on her face. I hugged her hard, to make her understand that she could count on me. By that time, I was seven years old. Now that I remember my silent promise, I'm truly sorry I couldn't keep it.

Time passed. I studied hard and my mother sold our house and the remains of my father's things to gain money. That's when an uncle of mine died and he left us an old Xoomer Gas Station in Doherty, where he used to live the last years of his life. When an earthquake shook San Fierro in 1989, I was told in school that my mother had died. I left school at the age of 15, and as I grew interested in cars, I discovered street races. The police would try to stop us, but I was (as classified by some of my friends) a gifted wheelman. There's some point when I was very deep in street races, that an invitation of the Triads came to my residence. It was the opportunity of a lifetime, and I wouldn't waste it…

_**Writer's note: OK, so this is my first fanfic, I'll be updating as soon as possible, but with long periods of time, due to school and family. My Word says I've written 781 words by the time. What if you leave at least 50 words of review?**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Step to Ruin

**Life and work of Claude Speed**

A fanfiction by The Last Gamer

**Summary**: The title isn't explicit? Claude Speed, from San Fierro, SA, to Liberty City, Liberty State, the complete story of his crime career…

**_Disclaimer: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, the Grand Theft Auto franchise, third era and characters are property of Rockstar Games and DMA Design, today known as Rockstar North. This fanfiction and its contents are of my property._**

Chapter Two: First Step to Ruin

The invitation addressed a farm in Montgomery. It was familiar to bring a car to these races -I wouldn't be given a car- and I was familiar to 'borrow' a car. That was a lucky day, I guess. A man left one of the most expensive and looking sports cars in front of his house... a ZR-350. And he didn't lock the doors, though. If somebody would have told me that _that _would be the way I'd spent the rest of the following days, I wouldn't have believed it. But, somehow, it was a predictable future. When I opened the door, jumped start and screeched the wheels of the car, the man opened the door of his house and yelled "Hey, give me my car back, bastard!". And so, I stopped the car, used the handbrake, and went out. The man was running at me, fists ready for fighting, and an angry face. I kicked him on the balls, then hit him hard on the face with my knee, and punched his nose real hard. Then I saw he was bleeding, and he was scared of how hard I could hit. But I told him with anger, and in a very low tone:

- Call me again a bastard, and I'll make sure you'll never see sunlight again. Nobody disrespects my family.

- Then make me not see sunlight again, motherfucker. - The man responded.

- Deal.

I stepped on his throat, preventing him to breathe, and soon he was dead.

As I got inside the car, I noticed something inside me had changed. I never knew what it was, but I think that now I know... it was the image my family had of me, and the one I had of myself.

Nevertheless, I went straight away to Montgomery. In the way, a Latin-like lady with an angered look stepped out of a bar in a small town in the countryside. I was close to ran her over. And what wouldn't I give today if I had done it...

- Stupid, dickless imbecil! - She screamed when she saw my car coming at her, in an unmistakeable out-raged Latin accent. But then it changed completely to a soft tone. - Oh...

- Sorry, I'm very sorry! - I replied, with a change in my mood, since I had killed the man.

- Never mind, chico. - I was completely sure her tone had changed, and I was shocked to discover it was a seductive tone now. - Hey, what's your name?

- The name's Speed. - I answered in a cool tone, then placed my elbow outside the window. Now I thought that it was because of the car that the lady was looking at me suggestively.

- Hmm, Speed. That's why you have that real good car, huh?

- If you'd like to look at it that way, I think it's fine.

- Listen, I'm sorry I am making you wait, but do you mind if you give me a ride home in that beast?

Now I was unsure she was talking of the car or my penis, because she was looking directly to it.

- Umm... - I looked at my watch, I still had time for the race. - Sure. In fact, I don't know why the hell I was running if I still have some time.

- Great! My home is in Fern Ridge. I'll tell you where is it because it is a little... hidden.

- OK, hop in the car.

She entered the car and then she told me where to go, I know why.

- OK, turn left here, in that path, right... and we're home.

- I'm glad I've helped you. I know it's nothing to do with me, but what's your name?

- My name is Catalina. And your first name is?

- Claude. Claude Speed.

- I like your name, Claude. Here's my number. Whenever you want to talk to me, call my number.

- OK. See ya some other time, I guess.

When I departed, I knew why she didn't want me to go the other way. Hidden at the other side of her home, between some bushes and stuff, there were three badly made graves, and in the third there was a shovel.

Horrified to think this was the way my first assasination was punished, meeting Catalina, I departed as soon as possible to Montgomery, towards the race where I would forget that I had known a crazy Latin woman who would kill me in suspicion of accusing her to the authorities. But then I thought- what the hell, the police didn't like me as well.

_**Writer's note: Well, my second update, it's the beginning of final term exams in my school, and it might mean that, between the long process of studying, writing in exams and graduating as a basical bachelor, I'll be updating in short terms of time. This time, I have written 779 words for this chapter. Again, if you read and want to review, any constructive criticism is welcome. Leave at least 10 words of review.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Farewell San Andreas

**Life and work of Claude Speed**

A fanfiction by The Last Gamer

**Summary**: The title isn't explicit? Claude Speed, from San Fierro, SA, to Liberty City, Liberty State, the complete story of his crime career…

**_Disclaimer: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, the Grand Theft Auto franchise, third era and characters are property of Rockstar Games and DMA Design, today known as Rockstar North. This fanfiction and its contents are of my property._**

Chapter Three: Farewell San Andreas, hello Liberty.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE MISSIONS "WU ZI MU" AND "FAREWELL, MY LOVE..." OF THE GAME GRAND THEFT AUTO: SAN ANDREAS. IT'S RECOMMENDED TO PLAY THE GAME FIRST, OR WATCH A WALKTHROUGH (IF THIS IS THE CASE, SEE THESE VIDEOS****: watch?v=x3b-FWMMTf8&list=ELzZ7GHcTK5RA ****AND**** watch?v=4NvW8tDvTIc&list=ELzZ7GHcTK5RA)**

Unfortunately, the race was for muscle cars only, so it meant I could propose the ZR-350 as pink slips. Nevertheless, I needed a car, so I just locked the ZR-350 and walked through a highway, waiting for a muscle car to appear. It wasn't that long. A blue Stallion, the muscle car_ par excellence_, appeared and its driver honked at me. So, that was my first theft. I had seen some of my fellow racers getting their cars that way, so I knew the theory. Not even daring to talk, I went towards the door.

- Hey, what'cha think ya doin', kid?

I punched the driver through his window, then I opened the door and dragged him out of the car. I decided to pardon him this time. I wouldn't even dare running him over. As I hit the pedal to the metal, I reached the race, still in time. The triads' leader came to where I was, guided by a girl. He seemed to be blind, because the girl was taking his every footstep, and he was wearing sunglasses, even though the weather was kinda cloudy.

- Good morning. My name is Wu Zi Mu, but my friends call me Woozie.

- Hello. Claude Speed. Nice to meet you.

- Oh! So you're the famous Speed. What a curiosity that your nickname is the same as your last name. Let's see how do you drive a car. Are you giving pink slips, or cash?

I considered what I was going to say next. The ZR-350 could wait. I was not going to use it, anyway.

- Cash. $1500.

- Excellent. Let the best win.

As Woozie was walking away, I just sat down in the ZR-350. Looking at the horizon, I thought of what I had done that day. Stole a man, in his own garage, killed him because of insulting me and my family, met Catalina... seeing the graves at her house, wondering if I would be there someday.

There was also an Afro-American, waiting for somebody. A man, Mexican by his accent, arrived in a red Savanna low-rider, met him and Woozie presented himself to them. He was called Carl Johnson and his nickname was "CJ".

After he ended, the race was officially started. That CJ guy had brought a Buffalo car. He drove well, because he outran us at the very beggining of the race. I was second after him. The race was dangerous sometimes, but I survived it anyway. I guess I had been too much time running in the city, so when I used a muscle car on dirt, there was an awkward sensation of disadvantage. The race had finished, and the black guy had been first. His prize was $5000 and a ZR-350 by Woozie's part. As I was second, they only gave me $2000. Another invitation was given to me, at the same place, three days later. Then the sirens started, and it meant we had to leave. As I left the Stallion there, in the middle of nowhere, and ran away from the cops, I guessed maybe I wasn't ready to race in the wild. So I called Catalina, because I thought she'd like to see next race.

- Si, who's this? - Her tone was harsh, so I decided to proceed carefully.

- Hey Catalina. I'm Claude Speed, remember me?

- Oh! Of course I do! - Her tone changed again completely. - Do you feel lonely? You'd like some company, wouldn't you?

- Nah, don't worry, at least now. Listen, I was wondering if you could come to a farm in Montgomery, in three days. There's gonna be a race in there, and I thought it might be of your interest.

She got over-excited. She said yes and after I told her about CJ, she became angered. Then she sounded calm, as if she had an idea. Quickly, she said goodbye. I started to think she was weird.

Three days later, I reached the farm again. This was a race for sports cars, so I had a slight chance of winning. CJ was already there, and we were fixing our cars. Catalina arrived the place in a Walton pick-up truck. She took a crowbar out of the car, gave me a small kiss on the cheek and walked towards CJ. He didn't seemed very happy to see her though.

- Damn. And what now?

- PIG!

- What? What did I do now?

- Oh, so this is where you've been, eh? This is how you repay my tenderness? You prefer the curves of some car to those of a real woman?

- Look, Catalina. You cut it off, remember? Just business.

- What kind of a man are you? When I say 'just business' it means that I love you!

Then she hit the front part of his car with the crowbar. It startled him, as he said 'What the fuck?!"

- When I say I'm interested no more it means that I love you!

After she said that, she broke one of his lights. They had a quarrel, adn then he said.

- Leave my car alone! I did this for us! For me and you.

I walked towards them, just to see, and sensing I would be needed.

- It's too late. I don't love you no more. I love another, OK?

- What? Then what the fuck was this about?

- I cannot keep my fashions holded. I need a release. That was a good release, like hitting a man with a frying pan while he sleeps. This Carl, - And she holded me seductively. - this is my new man. Are you jealous? Are you gonna fight for me, ah?

- Eh, no, no, I, I can pass...

- You're jealous and a coward! Now let's race.

Then she walked off from him. I went back to fix my car.

- Crazy bitch.

I bet the deeds of my Xoomer Gas Station. Catalina told me I would need it no more. She had bigger plans for us in mind. After we placed ourselves in line, the race started. It was the same track, just backwards this time. Now I was ready. This time I really was on his tail. He almost kills himself twice. Then he reached the finish, but I was very close to him. Second place, again. But I didn't care. Sometimes you win. Sometimes you lose. Catalina was angry.

- You had the unfair advantage!

- Being a better driver ain't no unfair advantage.

Catalina chilled down, and I checked the engine of the car.

- Enjoy your victory, but you're not seeing the point! Not only was he racing, but he was satisfying me, fully.

I stopped and took a look at her. CJ saw me, as I mouthed him "That's not true, man! I didn't fuck her!"

- What are you gonna say at that?

They looked at me.

- Advantages of shift stick, I guess. Yeah, whatever, anyway, man. What is it, cash or pink slips?

Catalina handed him the deeds of the garage.

- There you go. Goodbye, Mr. Johnson, I will NOT be missing you.

- Hey! Wait a minute, bitch! What is this shit?

- The deed of a garage in San Fierro. My lover needs his car so we can go to Liberty City.

- Liberty City?

Then he looked at me. I just looked back at him, without any expression.

- Yeah, whatever. Have a good time.

- I will.

- Fine.

- OK.

- Go, I won't miss you.

- Goodbye.

As she entered into my car, we gave each other one last look. I mouthed him "Goodbye. See you some other time, I guess."

When we drove off, it was already sunset. I looked through the mirror one last time to San Andreas. The land where I had been born, raised, and I doomed myself. When, I turned on the radio, the song "Farewell, My Love" from the Beatles started playing. In my mind, I promised some day, I'd be back. There I'd race CJ again, and this time, it would be in San Fierro.

The next days of my life became my Hell on Earth...

_**Author's note: Well, vacations have been way worse than I thought (just lazing around, if not forced to do anything). 1375 words this time, making it the longest chapter of the story of Claude Speed, by the time. Review, add to favorites, anything. Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh! And I'm working in a OC fanfiction of Final Destination 3, called "Final Destination 3: Chain Reaction". Look for it.**_


End file.
